The Parody of Time Traveling Sonic
by TailsMoon
Summary: Basic plot taking from liloandsonicfan's Time Traveling Sonic story. I loved it so much I decided to make a parody of it. Read hers first not nessicary, but please, do it anyways . Pairings are random and change and Tails wishes to take over everything.
1. The annoying yet evil thing

Upon making this parody of a different fanfiction, I already have the permission of the original author. .net/s/5071874/1/Time_Traveling_Sonic is the original story by liloandsonicfan. Read it because it's the original and this isn't. Read this anyways though because it is random and hopefully funny. OK THEN, enough ranting, TIME TO START!!! Oh, warning though, this contains a very scary pairing. I'm saying this now, THIS IS GROSS. I don't support this pairing, but I feel like writing it, so whatever.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I have failed! Sally has been kidnapped by that sexy beast, Dr. Eggman! I can't believe my Eggman would want such an ugly girl over me! I'll have to go get that little witch back so I can lock her in my basement until she dies! I swear Eggman will be mine!

In my anger though, I sort of blew up Eggman's secret base that wasn't really all that hard to find. He'll probably be angry with me, I'll have to do that one thing he loves to make it up to him. First though, I'll have to find wherever it is he went first.

Suddenly, an annoying and creepy mutant fox ran up to me.

In his annoying little voice and a absolutely huge smile on he said "Hey, Sonic!"

"SHUT UP! I WAS MONOLOGING!" I screamed in his face. Interrupting isn't cool.

"M-monologing!?" said the thing with a scared look on his face.

Yes! I'm scaring the little thing. I hope it leaves soon. Then again, I've done this before and no matter how hard I try, the thing just won't leave! It's almost like a fly with a cheese grater attached to its face that consistently rubs against the side of your head.

"Look, if you aren't going to leave, tell me what you want," I said to it.

"Um, well, go find five chaos emeralds. I need them."

"Why should I? Why not seven?"

"Well, your Eggypoo is on a different world by now right? I thought I'd help you find him. To warp to a different world, only the power of five chaos emeralds is needed. Careful not to lose any emeralds though, you'll be stuck on that planet until you die, which wouldn't be too long. It would probably be a slow and painful death that will have you on the ground screaming in agony too."

"Cool. Alright, I'll go get those emeralds! See you later Talis!" I said, running off. I hadn't heard anything past the point of the explanation of needing just five emeralds to find Eggman.

"My name's Tails!" the thing said, flying after me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Tally!" I said, annoyed that it was still talking.

Tails' POV

I had accomplished my mission of getting that love struck fool to collect the emeralds. Red clouded my vision. I could already see the blood I was planning to spill. It wouldn't be long now until the world finally bowed down to me. All of these years of acting the part of a cute, little, innocent child is finally coming to an end.

I thought back to when I had seen my chance.

~Flash back~

"Save me from Eggman! I'm counting on you, Sonic, Tails!" Sally yelled, being grabbed and pulled into the sky by some of Eggman's robots.

Eggman laughed evilly.

"This is what you deserve Sonic! I can't believe you'd cheat on me with this little witch! Just for that, I'll do the same!"

"NOOOOO! EGGY, you have it all wrong! I never did such things!" Sonic yelled after him as he faded into the distance.

~End of flashback~

We came to our own base.

"Oh, the X Tornado. I remember this thing. I've fallen off of it a lot. I think it gave me brain damage," Sonic said walking up to it. A wild and crazy smile spread over his face. "Let's ride it."

I suppressed an evil chuckle. I put on a smile and said ok. I had purposefully made him fall off of it many times. More than he remembers. It was all part of my plan.

Suddenly, an explosion went off behind us. Many robots had just come through the wall.

Before the explosion had even finished, I put a scared look on my face and ducked for cover, screaming in a girlish voice.

Sonic rolled his eyes, obviously thinking of how annoying and pathetic I was. At this rate he would never expect me to eventually turn against him.


	2. Talking to Nicole and wanting Eggman

Upon making this parody of a different fanfiction, I already have the permission of the original author. .net/s/5071874/1/Time_Traveling_Sonic is the original story by liloandsonicfan. Read it because it's the original and this isn't. Read this anyways though because it is random and hopefully funny. OK THEN, enough ranting, TIME TO START!!! Oh, warning though, this contains a very scary pairing. I'm saying this now, THIS IS GROSS. I don't support this pairing, but I feel like writing it, so whatever.

* * *

Sally's POV

I yelled at Eggman, the large, possible fat, but completely gorgeous man. Of course, he was nowhere near matching Sonic is looks though.

"What are you planning on doing with me Eggman?! Experiment on me?! Use me as a maid?! Maybe you're planning on using me as your…play thing?" I batted my eyelashes at him as I said the last line.

He shuddered a bit before answering. "Eww, use you as a play thing?! You must be insane you ugly, hairy thing."

"I just wanted to kidnap you because sonic will come **eventually **and try to get me back. It adds a bit of… luster… to our parties at night, you know? But you know, even here, on this ironically named planet Ice Crystal, he'll show up, acting the hero," he told me before throwing me into a relatively nice dungeon cell. I was used to these places. He left the dungeon.

Eggman was stupid for thinking that Sonic would want him and not me though. Hopefully. I wonder if he knows that I've got Nicole with me? After all, I can just use her to tell Sonic right where I am.

"Hey, Nicole!" I said, loudly, as I took her out of the special place I kept her, near my heart.

"What's up Sally?" she said, putting on a pouting face. She hated it when I took her away from my heart.

"I'm kidnapped on this weird planet called Ice Crystal. Do you know where this place it at?"

"Well, duh. I know basically everything. I also know that you want me to tell Sonic. Give me a minute."

She started to process the information and send it. I would have wished that I had a faster connection, but I love things slow. Unless the subject it Sonic, then I love it fast and spicy.

"Oh, it seems they can't talk right now," Nicole told me.

"What, why?"

"They're fighting a huge army of robots at the moment."

"WHAT IS ALL THAT NOISE DOWN HERE?!" Eggman's voice came, echoing down the stairway.

"Oh no! Eggman is coming, Eggman is coming!" I said, gasping. I stuck Nicole under the pillow behind me.

Eggman came in. He glared at me.

"What were you doing down here!?" he yelled in my face. The scent of strawberries wafted over to me. I wondered briefly why he didn't smell worse.

A tear rose into my eye. I was scared, but more than slightly turned on. "I'm not up to anything. But I will be if you want."

He had probably heard Nicole and I talking. At least Nicole had left Sonic a message of where I was, or had she?? She had said he was busy and fighting, so I don't know if he got it or not.

"I'm going to search you for hidden devices," Eggman told me.

"Oh, invading my space on purpose are we?"

"Quiet you!" he told me, blushing slightly.

"If that's what you want. After all, action speaks louder than words I suppose." I started striping. I advanced on Eggman. Sonic could have his turn some other time.

"Uh, well, I don't think you've got anything. I'll just be going now!" he said, panicked. Eggman rushed from the room and up the stairs, leaving the dungeon.

Drat. I wanted me a piece of that. At least he hadn't found Nicole. I hope Sonic isn't in any really big trouble. I wouldn't want any scars to tarnish his perfect body.


End file.
